1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method for fabricating an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, tablet personal computers, desktop computers, televisions, outdoor advertising billboards, display apparatuses for display, dashboards for vehicles, head-up displays, and other electronic devices have displays. Attempts are continually being made to reduce the thickness of displays. Now, flexible display devices are being made because they are easy to carry and have various shapes.